


Day 299 - Missing in Action

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [299]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>>> Where are you?</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 299 - Missing in Action

>> Where are you?

   
>> It's been two hours.

   
>> There were only three items on that list, two of them chemicals that you could find even if you were blind and handcuffed to Anderson.

   
>> Sherlock?

   
>> Please call me.

 

When he looks up from his phone Mrs Hudson is standing in the living room.  
   
"John, I could hear you pacing through the ceiling. Everything all right?"  
   
"Sherlock has gone shopping. Two hours ago. There were only three items on the list I gave him."  
   
"Oh, I'm sure he will be fine. He probably stopped at New Scotland Yard to talk to DI Lestrade on the way."  
   
"That's the opposite direction. Then again we are talking about Sherlock here. I'll give Greg a call."  
   
"John."  
   
"Greg, I'm looking for Sherlock."  
   
"Yeah, I just found him. He's been arrested."

John almost drops his phone.

“Arrested? He just went shopping. To a shop round the corner.”

He realises that he sounds like an over-protective mother and shuts his mouth.

Twenty minutes later Sherlock flops down on the sofa as if being arrested is business as usual. It more or less is. John sighs.  
   
"That was nice of Greg to bring you home. And he even brought your shopping bag."  
   
"Yes, about that..."  
   
"Don't tell me. There were only three items on that list."  
   
"...I forgot your biscuits."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'biscuits'.
> 
> I am so sorry that I disappeared without a word, apparently watching Star Trek on Thursday was too much for my poor body and it retaliated with a severe cold on Friday...


End file.
